


Broken History

by Matrya



Series: where i've followed [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Balcony Buddies, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: Christopher reflects on the future they once had.





	Broken History

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2011, not edited for content.
> 
> When this was on FF.net, it got some Christopher bashing reviews. Please don't be that person.

Once upon a time, he thinks, they had the world in front of them. It was blinding and brilliant, painted in shades of success and creativity.  
  
When they were young, the world was old and ripe to gift her children with all they could ever want.  
  
When they were teenagers, Christopher thinks, they failed to conceptualize their dual failures and bitter contempts.  
  
Since then, they have learned. He has loved and lost her more times than he can count. He has abandoned a daughter and taken sole care for another. He has married her and she has left him. Or he has left her, he is uncertain of the truth.  
  
In twenty-three years, they have gone from Certain to Nothing. They no longer speak, despite being only six months divorced. Their daughter mentions nothing, she speaks shortly and without interest.  
  
Once, many years ago, Christopher thought they would be the Hayden family in a beautiful house with beautiful success. They dreamed of rock stardom, but he knew better: he would work in her father's shadow and she, never content to sit on her hands, would keep some sort of token job. She would be a secretary or a book keeper. Rory would be only the first of two, or possibly three, children.  
They would do well, he would provide well. She would dream of wilder things, but they would be content.  
  
He misses his certainty of that future. He misses the chances he shunned and the ones she never quite gave him.  
  
He misses the relationship he would have had with his oldest daughter but cannot bring himself to attempt it with Gigi. He misses the certainty of summers stretched long and lazy at the Cape or the Vineyard. He wonders if she ever thinks of the future they once were promised.  
In 1984, they were promising and young.  
  
It has been twenty-three years and his hands hurt from gripping that image.  
  
With resolution, Christopher lets go.


End file.
